Es solo Experimentar
by Lara Pond
Summary: ...o así quiere engañarse Ashley, porque sabe muy bien que cuando de repente te urgen ganas de tener sexo con tu mejor amiga, significa que algo está muy mal.


**__**_Este fic participa en el 3ºReto "Cosas que pasan…" del foro "Retos Fanfiction Multifandom"_**__**

**__Situación: "Cosas que pasan...cuando se traspasa la barrera de la simple amistad"__**

**__Juro que nunca jamás pensé que escribiría de esta película, osea la idea de eso es súper bizarro para mi hasta luego de haberlo hecho jajaj porque ni al comenzar a escribir para este sitio lo pensé, así que bueno...disfruten de lo que salió.__**

**__(Además creo que mi imaginación vuela como la del gordito jajaj que me cae muy bien xD me siento identificada con las fantasías suyas)__**

**_Disclaimer: American Pie_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Es solo experimentar<span>_**

Ashley estaba aburrida, haciendo las tareas.

Y sí había algo más peligroso que una porrista aburrida era Ashley aburrida, y eso era porque le salían ideas…un poco radicales para pasar el aburrimiento.

Esta noche solo estaba con una amiga, con Amy, pensaron en terminar de hacer las cosas para el colegio, pero lo que no se esperaban era que a una le surgieran antojos…poco comunes.

—Amy, cariño, deja eso —Le pidió apareciéndole por detrás.

Amy estaba sentada en el suelo con un costado de su cuerpo contra la cama, escribía en la notebook, y Ashley anteriormente estaba sobre la cama con un viejo libro, así que bajó y pasó sus manos por el costado de la chica, lentamente acariciando el abdomen que había librado de su blusa al levantarla suavemente.

La otra rubia alzó una ceja sin comprender, ¿Qué le pasaba ahora a esa chica?

— Bueno—Y la cerró, pero volteó para hablarle…o al menos lo trató porque la otra se lo impidió, estaba demasiado pegada a ella como para permitírselo— ¿Qué pasa?

Ashley entonces sonrió vorazmente y de haberla visto así habría adivinado completamente qué estaba por hacer.

—Tengo una idea…y quiero que me ayudes con ella

La chica no entendía aun a qué iba todo esto pero asintió dejando que continuase y se explicase mejor.

Pero en vez de hablar primero, lo que hizo fue algo más...

Con su misma mano que había levantado la blusa se pasó acariciando la piel hasta llegar al pecho, donde juguetonamente tocó hasta que se coló por dentro del sujetador.

Amy mordió su labio, comenzando lentamente a captar la idea.

—Quiero que me hagas un favor…uno muy grande—Le susurró seductoramente al oído de su amiga, y la chica esperó pacientemente a que dijera en qué quería que le ayudase—Es simple, solo quiero que me des una mano…pasa que aun no soy muy buena en estos trabajitos de mano—Le explicó y era obviamente mentira porque era una experta en eso, pero aun así le dejó una duda.

—Pero Ashley…yo no tengo un pene… ¿Cómo quieres aprender entonces?—Le preguntó algo desorientada con los planes de la chica.

—No tontita, no ese tipo de trabajo de mano…tal vez sería bueno a veces probar con chicas, ya que para mí son igual de accesibles que los chicos, y además una porrista y popular como yo o como tú no debería jamás masturbarse…para eso hay otra gente que lo hará.

Y con eso sus intenciones quedaron claras, quería tener sexo con ella, para sacarse las ganas con una excusa barata de que tenía que practicar, pero Amy no era ninguna tonta en esos temas, así que solo asintió una vez más, porque después de todo ella no era lo única con ganas.

—Mmm…claro me gustaría…—Le respondió a penas porque esa manito hacía estragos jugando con su pezón, que por cierto estaba tan erecto que dolía que no lo tocasen.

Podía sentir cómo lentamente esa parte entre sus piernas comenzaba a despertar, y con los roces de los dedos tibios de la rubia, le afectaba de forma que se mojaría mucho en cuestión de nada. Así que le dejó seguir, si quería ser quien guiara la acción pues que lo haga, ella estaba sumamente dispuesta.

Y al recibir la aprobación ajena, Ashley solo sonrió, estaba teniendo lo que quería, como siempre, así que probó con algo más, algo un poco nuevo para ella. Besar la piel de una chica, y que no sea por un reto o un pedido de algún baboso que ande caliente por allí. Así que disfrutó de cada segundo de ello, porque la piel de su amiga se sentía tan suave bajo sus labios, tan tentadora y además olía genial, tanto que te mataba lentamente.

Eso la encendió totalmente, porque si pensar en sexo mientras se aburría no lo había hecho suficiente, esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Quería tener a esa chica entre sus piernas, comerla entera y ser comida por ella, así que no se detuvo, solo siguió la marcha, y aunque amase la idea tentadora de hacerlo a un paso vertiginoso sabía que con las mujeres el juego previo lo era todo, o al menos así lo creía porque ella lo amaba, y aunque nunca lo tuvo porque siempre se acostó con idiotas que morían de ganas de sexo y no podían esperar que les explotaba el miembro al verla tan solo desnuda, ahora tomaría todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Amy sabía lo buena que podía ser su amiga en la cama, pero no se esperaba lo que le haría sentir, porque ni sus aventuras de una noche que eran todos siempre expertos podían hacerle sentir así. Tan solo esperaba que no sea porque haya algún sentimiento tonto en medio…eso lo arruinaría todo claro.

—Ven, desprende esa falda…no encuentro el cierre—Le dijo en un susurro mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja de forma lenta y tortuosa, eso sí que le hizo comenzar a humedecerse, más el hecho que la respiración de ella chocaba contra su oído y le hacía estremecer, porque si tenía debilidad hacia algo era a eso…

—Claro…—Le respondió totalmente rendida a sus pedidos, y encontró el botón a su izquierda, donde la otra no había buscado—Pasa que era un botón cariño no un cierre

Ashley le quitó importancia y siguió.

Besaba lentamente su cuello cuando la otra por su pedido comenzó a quitarse la blusa. Y la mano curiosa se metió en su falda, por debajo.

Pasó por su braga, de esas de Victoria Secret o Gucci o Dior, pero eso no importaba ahora, la cosa que tenía que tomar en cuenta era llegar a tocar esa parte que parecía necesitarle…pero claro, no le daría toda la satisfacción que necesita, ¿Sino cuál sería la gracia? Si quería sexo rápido podía usar un vibrador, pero de nuevo, ella nunca se masturbaría, no desde que se convirtió en quien es, y si lo hace sería solo para excitar a alguien como si fuera un show personal.

Así que tomó las cosas con demasiada clama, más de la que a Amy le gustaría, porque para alguien que se había comenzado a mojar como ella, eso era solo una gran tortura elaborada cruelmente para ponerla a mil.

* * *

><p>De alguna forma esos roces hacia su centro, lentos e irritantemente deliciosos, se tornaron en un beso hambriento entre ambas, porque Amy no lo soportó y giró aunque sea el torso y capturó su cabeza para luego hacer lo mismo con sus labios, y de forma totalmente ansiosa la besó, tal vez porque tenía demasiadas ganas acumuladas por esos roces que se detenían en la mejor parte por un largo rato hasta que se calmaba y entonces volvían, o tal vez porque simplemente así lo quería, y cualquiera fuera la razón de todo eso ella no lo detendría.<p>

Y Ashley parecía de acuerdo con todo lo que le hacía porque en ningún momento pensó en quitarla, y eso que raras veces dejaba a sus conquistas que hicieran lo que quisieran o que le besaran sin consentimiento expreso previo, pero con ella era diferente, podría tomarla ahora mismo sin dejarla que se lubrique naturalmente siquiera, y no le importaría, cosa que de ser otra persona le preocuparía, pero era Amy, a quien le confiaría hasta sus secretos de esos días de sexo fracaso, así que no le importó nada que lo hiciera, es más, le correspondió y con las mismas ganas que ella.

—Sabes que solo a ti te doy tanta libertad como ahora ¿Verdad?—Le murmuró algo afectada por todo lo que hacían.

—Claro que sí, pero no creas que eres la única que cede aquí—Le respondió perspicaz— Aquí también te estoy dejando tocarme primero corazón…

Y eso fue lo último que pudo decir en el resto de la noche, claro salvo por los gemidos y su nombre…

* * *

><p>Las manos pasaban por sus labios, inferiores y superiores jugando a no saber cuán caliente estaba la chica, ni cuán hinchado y necesitado estaba ese clítoris.<p>

Jugaba también a que esos besos no valían lo que le sentía que lo hacían. Que esas caricias eran vacías, solo un experimento más.

A que nunca soñó con esto, con un simple beso, o un te quiero.

Que no tuvo esos despertares húmedos por su culpa y que jamás imaginó más allá de la ropa de su amiga.

No, claro que no, pues para Ashley todo era calculado a cabeza fría y lo que no, no existía para ella, porque personalmente se encargaba de eliminarlo.

— ¿Te gusta así?—Le preguntó pícaramente cuando bajó hasta su sexo y comenzó a lamer lentamente y de la misma forma tortuosa con la que estuvo jugando con ella desde el comienzo.

Y los ojos de la otra le decían claramente "_Deja de tontear ya mismo y pon esa lengua donde debe estar o te haré pagar cada tortura tuya" _

Cosa que fue suficiente motivación para que lo hiciera, para que su lengua lamiera ese clítoris, lo chupara y por momentos le dejara mordidas suaves que la volvían loca a ambas, porque si algo no soportaba ella era ver el placer ajeno, ya que podía sentirlo sin necesidad de tocarse, cosa que era obvia si mirabas su ropa interior toda empapada de sus jugos de excitación.

—Vale, de dejaré de juegos…así que ven aquí—Le susurró y la trajo mas contra su boca, cosa que hizo murmurar y maldecir a Amy quien no podía estar más cerca del cielo en ese momento.

* * *

><p>Penetraciones, chupones, lamidas, mordidas, caricias, todo…todas y cada una de ellas estaba llevando a Amy al orgasmo.<p>

Podía sentir la electricidad llegar lentamente hacia todo su cuerpo desde su centro. Se disparaba como un veneno por ella.

Así que se dejó llevar, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás sujetando la ajena, despeinándola a su amiga para que así, esperar su gran momento final.

Pero…

Este nunca llegó.

Ashley se separó y se levantó, colocándose lentamente encima de Amy, quien al no sentir más ese tan rogado tacto se trató de enderezar pero la cercanía de la otra se lo impidió.

La tenía prácticamente encima y no parecía próxima a moverse.

Iba a preguntarle qué diablos hacía que se detuvo, pero sola llegó la respuesta.

—Shhh…tranquila no te dejaré con las ganas…—Le aseguró haciendo que la otra se aliviase, pero aun así no volvió a lo que hacía cosa que le hizo pensar que obviamente planeaba algo más con ella que eso— Pero…sin embargo—Allí estaba, siempre había un dichoso "_Pero" —_Yo también quiero llegar linda…así que por qué no lo hacemos más justo y llegamos al mismo tiempo.

Y de no ser que venía de esa chica, y más con esa voz ronca y desbordante de excitación, pensaría que era una proposición romántica, pero ahora solo pensaba que era una pervertida.

Amy, sin poder hacer más, asintió y la atrajo contra su cuerpo.

Posó una mano en su entrepierna que tan necesitada estaba se había estado refregando contra su propia pierna mientras hablaba, cosa que explicaba los micro gemidos que soltó mientras decía lo que quería proponerle.

Así fue como compensó la diferencia de distancia al orgasmo que tenían, y cuando lo hizo, Ashley al sentirse próxima a él, comenzó a tocarle a Amy, así haría lo que prometió.

Y tal vez, si sea en un acto de romanticismo, porque llegaron al mismo tiempo, gimiendo el nombre ajeno, de una forma tan dulce y desesperada, tan cargada de satisfacción y goce que no pudo evitar sonreír como boba al escucharse en la boca de su mejor amiga.

—Oh mi dios Ashley…eso estuvo…— Trató de decir, pero la respiración fallida, más la excitación, jadeo y el hecho de que Ashley no le dejaría hablar mucho esta noche, le dejó sin terminar obviamente.

La había detenido con un gran beso aun lleno de ganas, porque si había alguien insaciable, era esa chica, y todos la conocían porque era el mayor reto de todo hombre y joven que quería follar bien, el dejarle satisfecha, y hasta ahora ninguno lo logró…

…hasta ahora, porque con Amy sintió un placer poco conocido para ella hasta entonces, primero porque jamás llegó al clímax tan rápidamente, de forma tan fuerte y nunca se vino así de profundamente con alguien, jamás.

Ese orgasmo aun la tenía temblorosa, agotada y con espasmos, además de hipersensible, pero eso no le quitaba que quisiera más y más ahora que descubrió cómo se sentía con ella.

—Otra vez…lo haremos de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo hasta que mañana no puedas ir al colegio porque no podrás ni caminar—Le dijo totalmente sexy en el oído, en un susurro seductor cargado de erotismo.

Se notaba que esta chica tenía pilas súper resistentes, porque ella aun trataba de normalizar su ritmo cardíaco que si no lo detenía explotaría dentro de su pecho ahora mismo.

* * *

><p>Y así pasaron la noche…<p>

"Experimentando" claro…solo eso.

Porque ni las caricias luego del sexo, que jamás hacía a nadie, ni los abrazos de dormidas, aunque no durmieron casi nada, o los besos de buenos días contaban como más que un simple experimento, una experiencia común de adolescentes…

… ¿Verdad?


End file.
